A Slayer's Choices
by xgummybears
Summary: He leaned closer, his breath hot on my lips. I closed my eyes, taking in his wonderful scent. All of the sudden, I didn’t care if he was a vampire and I was a slayer, all I wanted was for him to kiss me. "Don't resist...Evermore. Let it go."
1. 1: You're A Real Bitch

**Edit Author's Note: This fanfic heroine will be a vampire slayer. However, as typical as it gets, she'll end up meeting a male vampire. It is a cliche but cliches are good once in a while. :D.  
**

* * *

**"You're a Real Bitch" **

"Dylan and I broke up," I announced nonchalantly, picking at the loose thread on Rebecca's worn out quilt blanket. My mom had patched it together three years ago for Rebecca's birthday. She made a similar one for me. My mother was a quiet lady with talented hands.

Rebecca spun around to look at me. Her gorgeous blue eyes, which fit well with her heavy blonde hair, widen in surprise. But if I had not mistaken, I saw a hint of sadness and pity.

"How did that happen?" she asked her voice soft and quivery. I frowned as I sprawled myself out on her bed. My dark auburn hair wisped around me like a pool of diluted blood.

So I started from the beginning and told her our whole conversation.

_(Dylan): I'm seeing someone else. _

_(Me__): __Oh. Really. Then, let's break up. _

_Silence_

_(Dylan__):__Don't act like this Eve. Don't make it anymore difficult. _

_(Me__): __(raising my eyebrows skeptically) How, exactly, am I making this difficult? I do believe this is the nicest way of ending a cheating relationship. Would you rather that I call you a lying bastard and then kick your ass? _

_More silence_

_(Dylan__):__ (__running a hand through his wavy brown hair in exasperation) You see? I don't understand you Eve. I want to love you but how can I if I don't even know what is going on with you or how you are thinking? You choose not to tell me anything. _

_(Me__): __(staring at him) Dylan. A relationship isn't meant to work out because we understand each other. We are suppose to accept that facts of others and live with it. _

_(Dylan__):__That isn't my motto Eve. I can't...do this...it isn't going to work out. _

_(Me__): __Then there is nothing more to be said. (turning but pausing for a moment) Who is it? _

_(Dylan__):__(looks away uncomfortably) _

_(Me__): __(shaking my head) Sharing goes both ways Dylan. _

_(Dylan__):__ Eve...I really want this to end nicely. I still want...us to be friends. _

_(Me__): __(looking at him incredulously and laughing) By the way, Dylan, it is Evermore to you._

I laughed out loud though my voice somewhat muffled by the quilt. "It is quite a ridiculous incident isn't it?" Rebecca didn't answer and instead walked towards the window, her footsteps lightly and barely audible. Her fingers fought a small battle amongst their twins.

"He loves you know," she confessed after a long moment. I let my olive colored eyes dart over to her without moving the rest of my body. "You are well aware of that Eve. He is so genuine, so kind, and so gracious towards you. He never meant to hurt you."

"Wow, he has sure done a good job then," I replied with a nasty grunt.

"He just doesn't know how to approach you," Rebecca continued as if she didn't hear my remark or even if she did, she chose to ignore it. "You never tell him anything, you don't reveal your feelings to him- he doesn't know if he is the one that can fix you."

I didn't reply.

"After all you've been through, he doesn't know if he is the one that will be able to change you back to who you are. He is afraid that he isn't the one that can help you."

"No one is asking him to, I don't need his pity," I declared sitting up and climbing off the bed towards her dresser. I absentmindedly picked at the multiple sets of makeup set out before me.

"What he feels towards you isn't pity. He does love you," Rebecca persisted, her eyes boring intently onto the carpeted floor as if something about it fascinated her. "Don't blame him Eve, it isn't his fault."

I frowned, lifting the lid of the powder compact. Making a face I placed it back down and started to browse for other things that would keep me preoccupied. "Wow Rebecca, when did you start to understand Dylan so much, I would think that-

Suddenly, I stopped in my speech, everything was suddenly clear. Why Dylan didn't answer when I asked him who it was and how he looked uncomfortable as if he was too reluctant to even tell me that it was someone that I didn't know.

I turned, pulling my hand away from the dresser. "It is you."

Rebecca looked up, a perplexed gaze fixed on her face. "What?"

"It is you," I repeated this time louder and firmer as if everything was clear to me. She suddenly realized what I knew so she bit her lip and looked away.

I laughed abruptly, at my foolishness, at my stupidity for not realizing it sooner- their gestures, their eye contacts- how could I be so blind? I laughed harder and clutched onto my stomach. My hand gripped tightly on the wooden dresser so I wouldn't collapse onto the floor. I was laughing so hard, I could feel tears building up at the corner of my eyes.

Standing straighter as my laughing fit was over, I grinned. "And to think all this time, I've been pouring out my soul to you! Telling you my secrets, my feelings, hell, I even told you that he was good in bed! Wow, you must have used all the information to your advantage! So you can get cozy with Dylan. How nice."

Rebecca winced at my harsh and cruel tone. I didn't care.

"Eve, I never thought about that- I never thought about betraying you, just that-

"But that is too late isn't it? Because you already did."

Once again, my best friend looked pained. I could see her tears running down her face, maybe she _was_ truly sorry but it was all too late. What's done is done.

"Eve, please, understand what I am trying to say. Dylan does love you and I believe he still does."

"If he does love me, why is he with you?" I retorted. Rebecca became silent, pressing her lips together. "Did you tell me that whole speech to make your conscience to feel better? So you won't feel so bad for_ stealing_ her best friend's boyfriend?"

"You know what Eve? You're a real bitch," she replied looking at me in the eye. She wanted to make her statement sound firm and controlling but she failed- I've known Rebecca for so long, she was comparable to an angel, she would never curse in her life. And to call me such a term was baffling. "What the other kids say about you are true, you are a cold, stone-hearted bitch."

"Kinda late to realize that now, Rebecca Stevens," I returned turning for the door. "And you know why you all won't understand me? Because if you haven't been in _my _shoes before, then you won't know _shit._"

Then I stalked out, banging the door shut in the process. It was the truth; they would never be able to understand. They knew what I was required to do but how can they emphasize when they gone through not even half of what I had to experience?

No one would be able to understand a slayer. No one.

* * *

**:Gummibearss**

**Posted: June 26, 2008**


	2. 2: Get The Hell Away From Her

* * *

**"Get The Hell Away From Her"**

_When I was younger, I use to watch the reruns of Buffy. Her life seemed so easy; two hot males that would die for her, good and reliable friends, adults that would teach her what to do, and fighting off vampires was no hard task for her, just kick a bit and stake them. It was like counting to three and then poof they would be gone. But that was all a lie. I learned never to trust what you see on television. _

_Killing vampires is not an easy task, perhaps once in a while you will get lucky and come across a fledging- who are weak and vulnerable to begin with. But that does not happen too often, most of those that one would run into are Bloods. They are difficult to deal with because when they set their eyes on someone, they usually don't change their mind no matter how cute you may look like that short hot pink skirt. _

_A main rule for a slayer is to be ruthless. You can not have a soft heart when you slam that stake in because it is either your life or theirs. One wrong move will allow the bloodsucker to have a feast. _

I climbed up the steps of my high school, B. J Wallders. The name is actually Barney Joseph Wallders High School but who in the right mind would name their kid 'Barney'? Do they want them to be known as 'the purple dinosaur' for eternity?

My teeth gnawed lazily at the coffee straw in my mouth. The half filled cup was still in my hand but somehow the caramel taste was disgusting this morning. It was hot and humid today; I was smart to cut my auburn hair short so it ended right under my earlobe. I turned to a big metal trash can that was about twenty feet away. Pressing my hand around my half empty coffee cup, flexing my wrist, then in one smooth movement threw my arm up and released the paper cup. It turned end over end in the air before crashing, top still intact, into the waste bin.

"Perfect," I muttered turning on my heels and walking into the school, ignoring the stares I received from the freshmen and sophomores coming in. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and shoved one hand into the pocket of my pair of jean-shorts. As I strolled down the halls, I thought about what Rebecca had said, _you're a real bitch_. I smirked, she was right, I was well known for being stone cold and I guess my sarcastic remarks didn't help it. I had a bad reputation but I really didn't care. My job required that I be firm and decisive so how can I be cute and adorable?

Class was already in session when I walked in, I couldn't help it my alarm clock had chosen this morning to break. As all eyes shifted to stare at me, I just stared right back. I had been told, even in the worst moments the idea is to look unfazed and to stand your ground.

"Miss Snow, how nice of you to join us," greeted Miss Sanders with her usual fake sweet tone. Her eyes darted up and down my outfit, jeans that were cut off so it ended at the middle of my thighs and a loose fitting tank top. I didn't consider myself a slut or anything but I wasn't going to make myself suffer under the heat so everyone's eyes would be protected. My cleavage shows but at least they don't spill out over the top like the other girls here. Miss Sanders had a habit of eyeing the attire of most girls, as if she wanted to make sure nothing 'improper' was revealing.

I grunted a response before walking down the aisle, bumping carelessly into my classmates. I caught Bobby Jones checking out my legs, I scrunched my face up in disgust- he was revolting.

"Keep your eyes to yourself unless you want them scratched out," I hissed as I passed him by. He turned red and looked away.

My seat was isolated from everyone else as if it was on its own island. I didn't really have any other friends besides Rebecca and Dylan-the-jerk. But I didn't care; it wasn't really my style to make friends. The whole introduce-yourself-to-other-people was really fake. _Hi, I really like your shirt. Oh thank you. I'm Mindy by the way. I'm __Sandy__, let's be BFFs! _Ug, just thinking about that kind of scenario was nauseating.

But now, since the whole 'scandal' between Rebecca and Dylan...I was once again friendless. This thought somehow burned inside me. I scowled, I hate this kind of feeling, and it was a sign of weakness. And I couldn't afford to be weak, if this ever happened when I was engaged in a battle...I'll definitely lose.

"Evermore?" called out Miss Sanders, interrupting my thoughts. She was the only teacher that called me by my full name. "So what coefficient would you put in front of CH3OH?"

"24," I answered with boredom as I chewed on my straw. She smiled awkwardly and turned to write it on the board. I smirked, as if she'll ever catch me not paying attention. Not meaning to sound egotistical but I was the type that didn't really have to study, things came instantly to mind. "But it would be 8 if you want it in the empirical form."

"Yes, um, that would be correct Evermore," she replied clearing her throat.

My thoughts returned back to Dylan. The truth was, Dylan's news didn't come as a surprise to me. I never believed in love, I didn't know if I actually was infatuated with Dylan. When he asked me out, I agreed- simple as that, no big fireworks or firecrackers. In fact, I shrugged and nodded. But we had been together for a while...a half a year makes a lot of difference since the longest I last with a guy would be for a month or two tops.

He was different; he was sincere, patient and friendly. He didn't seem to mind my standoffishness nor my mood swings. I never really dated before, Dylan was probably the second guy. Sure, I went out on dates, fooled around but it was never anything serious. The guys only wanted some one to make out with for a while until their girlfriend got back from vacation. I was cool with it, sometimes I just needed some human contact. But recently, Dylan had been acting strange, his tone shifted and we got into fights more often. I usually shrugged it off and he would end up leaving the house in exasperation.

I had sex with him of course but I felt it was like some mandatory event in a relationship. Sex had to be involved. And Dylan wasn't bad or anything...like I said, no fireworks or anything. We got to it, we came, turn over and crash out.

"Hey," I asked the nerdy looking guy sitting to my left. He glanced over at my nervously and pushed up his heavy framed glasses. "Did you ever have sex before?"

His eyes widen not in shock but in horror as if that term was the most vulgar word in the dictionary but I continued on ignoring his expression. "I mean, did you feel as if something was always missing? Or do you feel that sometimes sex is mandatory, that you only do it because you have to do it?"

"I-uha-na-um" he sputtered loss for words. I caught stares from other nearby classmates. I shrugged and stood up, grabbing my bag. Talk about comic relief.

"Well, thanks for your help man," I replied patting his shoulder to show a 'friendly' gesture. "I appreciate it."

I bumped back down the crowded aisle and walked out the door, ignoring my chemistry teacher's angry remarks. Sex was only one of the things that I didn't understand. There was physics, calculus, economics, the fact that Dylan cheated on me with my best friend Rebecca, how everyone hates my guts even though the worst thing I have done was graffiti on the school bathroom and insult other people, why my parents got a divorce, why my mother remarried, why I hate my stepfather, and the list can go on and on and on. I hated not understand the concept of choosing a slayer. Why did I have to be one? Why did my life have to be altered? I never requested for that kind of occupation yet I somehow manage to get it.

The world was unjust...but who am I to say anything about it?

* * *

I strolled out of the room casually with my bag was slung over my shoulders, fingers looped around the belt ring of my shorts, and an earphone plugged into my left ear with the wire connected to the ipod clip to my waist. Listening to Pink gave me a burst of self-esteem and punk feeling. My mouth moved with the lyrics of the song as my head bobbed with the music. _Most girls want a man with the mean green/ don't want to dance if he can't be everything that I dream of/ A man that understands real love._ I snapped my gum loudly as I eyed a senior lounging outside a music classroom. He raised his eyebrows and smirked as I passed by.

"Hey babe, seems like you are pretty free, want to hang out?" asked the tall blond, surfer like dude as he flashed me another suggestive smile. I did a mental eyeroll. Seriously, if this guy thought that that kind of smile can get girls into his bed, he was _wayyyy_ wrong.

I open my mouth to tell them to back off but out of the corner of my eye I spotted Rebecca and Dylan rounding the corner, obviously heading to their first period class together.

"Sure," I replied with a flirtatious smile that definitely answered all of his suggestions. I slipped my arm casually around his waist and we walked towards the exit, towards Dylan and Rebecca.

Rebecca's eyes darted from the senior and back to me, her eyes wide in astonishment. Dylan, on the other hand, merely looked away with a pained expression on his face. I wanted to laugh right then, I wasn't going to sulk. No. Evermore Snow was not going to sulk about such pathetic thing like this. So, I got dumped, no biggie. I can always move on.

As we pass, neither side say anything, there was nothing to be said. Once friends, now strangers.

As soon as we got off school grounds, Jeffery (or was it Jason?) pressed me against this beat up Volvo and shoved his tongue down my throat. Gross as hell. But I went on with it, I was desperate for some sort of interaction.

I shoved him away from me after about five minutes. He grinned sloppily, saliva still hung from the side of his mouth, god, he was sickening. I gave a fake smile before turning to leave but he caught my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Hey, hey, hey, we aren't done yet," he murmured. I rolled my eyes and tugged out of his grasp.

"Okay, Jason- or Jeffery, whatever, we are done when I say we are done. And as of this moment, there is not continuation. Goodbye," I declared with irritation. Why did men have to be such sleazed bags? I mean, all of this was fun but why did they have to open their mouths and ruin it?

He frowned, his eyes turning angry. _Bad sign,_ I thought mentally. "It is John first of all and second you didn't just get me out here to have a _five minute_ make out session."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't mark me as the studious type. But I'm sure if you walk back into the school and apologize to the security guards, they'll just pass you off with a warning slip. And also, five minutes should be pretty damn worth it for you considering the fact that you probably don't get that many dates that often."

"You bitch," John snarled grabbing me again but I simply slung my fist against his face and his head knocked into the side of the Volvo.

"I have no time to fucken play with losers like you," I spat, turning away. He cursed behind me but made no effort to chase. God, Rebecca was right...I _am_ a bitch. I fumed as I crossed the street. I hate how everyone made me into a bitch. This whole slayer business, I didn't want any part of it, but apparently I was 'destined' to be one. And becoming a slayer opened my eyes to how cruel the world is, if you don't save your own ass, no one will. A slayer could not have family members close to them or else their lives would be endangered...so I stayed away from everyone and refrained from developing a strong bond between anyone. But both Rebecca and Dylan knew me before I became a slayer and remained with me when they founded out I was a slayer...but I guess I did change as time progressed on.

I hailed a cab and after ten minutes or so, I stepped off. Rounding the corner, I could already hear loud laughter from that local pub. Everyone went there because the area and the place itself was dark and gloomy even in broad daylight.

My eyes narrowed as I sensed something peculiar, out of the ordinary. Vampires.

"Hey! You! Get the hell away from her," I called out, planting my hands on my hips. The fledging turned around to see who was interrupting his meal. His grin widen letting his fangs glint underneath the moonlight. The girl was already unconscious in his arms.

* * *

:Gummibears

Posted: July 3, 200


	3. 3: Maybe I Should Be One

**Author's Note:** I really like this fic and I believe I am definitely going to finish it. :D.

* * *

**"Maybe I Should Be One"**

The bloodsucker turned his head around slowly, his fangs still gleaming with fresh blood. He let go of his victim and I watched as the girl slump down onto the floor. He took a step closer to me, growling slightly.

"My, my, if it isn't the famous Evermore Snow. I've heard a lot of stories about you," the vampire sneered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Because I don't really remember hearing _your_ name anywhere. But then again, fledglings aren't that well known," I replied with a casual shrug.

He glared and lunged at me with quick speed but I dodged easily out of the way and brought my leg in contact with his stomach. Drawing out as stake quickly as he hit the floor, I plunged it into his chest. Within seconds he disintegrated. It was to my advantage that this one had only been a fledging.

I crossed over to the female and crouched down in front of her.

"Hey, you awake?" I questioned shaking her shoulders. She stirred drowsily.

"What happened?"

"Uh, there was some sort of...rapist before," I fibbed with a frown. The girl gasped and pulled her shirt closer to her neck; the way she was staring at me made it feel as if _I_ was the rapist. "Next time, if you can't fight. Don't go walking around in skimpy clothing."

I stood up and without another word, stalked away from her. The next thing I hated besides those dirty vamps, were pathetic girls that did not know how to defend themselves. They didn't have to choose to be vulnerable; everyone should learn how to protect themselves and not rely on others to be there for them. Because sometimes...you were just going to be alone without anyone by your side.

* * *

My fingers curved around a nearly empty glass of Vodka. True, I was a bit young to be in a bar, never mind drinking but then...it didn't really matter. The bouncer let anyone that looked older than 16 pass by.

"Hey, I'm Shirley," greeted a cheery girl as she bounced next to me. I glanced over at her but didn't reply. "I saw what happened out there."

"So?" I took a nervous sip, this was bad. It was dangerous for regular people to know about vampires, it alarmed the public or at least the police would say.

"I wanted to give you the location of the bar that we hang out," she answered pressing a slip of paper into my hand. It was dark in the room so I couldn't make out the words.

"We?" I was only offering one word responses but she didn't seem to care either way.

"Yea, we. Like you, me, you know slayers," the girl replied casually with a shrug. I turned to look at her with confusion. She beamed and bounced off her seat. "Well, see you around then!"

"Okay, whatever," I mumbled shoving the slip into my back pocket. I drained the glass and slammed it back onto the table. Nothing exciting ever happened around here, there would always be loud music, drunks and flirty guys. It was the same thing every single day. I pushed my way pass the large crowds and slipped through the exit door.

* * *

"Honey, you're home?"

I slammed the door shut as I kicked off my sneakers. My mom peered out from the kitchen doorway, drying her wringing hands on her green frilly apron. My mom was a beautiful lady in her late forties yet not a single white hair has spouted on her head and she barely had wrinkles on her face.

"Were you on a date with Dylan, dear?" she asked cheerfully. I frowned; I didn't even want to hear that name being mentioned.

"Dylan and I broke up already, Mom. I don't want dinner," I announced walking up the stairs, ignoring her questions. I slammed my room door shut behind me as I flounced onto the bed. I stared at the ceiling hovering above me. There were two knot holes in it and they resembled the big eyes of an owl.

I glanced around tiredly, after be declared a slayer- there were no longer any photo frames in my room. It was dangerous to let those vamps know about my family, it would be risking their lives. But I never taken any pictures with Rebecca or Dylan, I never liked pictures because I realized that the camera did add ten pounds to you.

Now, I had nothing anymore. No friends, no one to talk to and share my problems with, nothing; all I had were these damn stakes.

"Vampires are the only things I am around with, maybe I should _be_ one," I mumbled with frustration, burying my head under the pillows.

* * *

**:Gummibears**

Posted: July 21, 2008


	4. 4: Join My Team Eve

**Author's Note:** Aw. Thanks to everyone for the lovely comments!

* * *

**" Join**** My Team Eve"**

I shift the weight of my bookbag to another shoulder. "Another torturous day at this boring high," I muttered blowing at my bangs that slid away from the rest. I reached up and shoved them back behind my earlobe. I liked my too-short-a-haircut; it gave me a fierce, determined, don't-you-mess-with-me feminine look. Long hair always got in the way of everything.

My fingers twirled the piece of paper that the girl, Shirley, had given me. It was the address of a bar wasn't familiar, I would have to ask someone. But I had time, I could always walk there. I had nothing better to do since I didn't do any extracurricular activities and I would not start my afterschool work at the local tavern until next week.

Jamming in my earphones I casually jaywalked. The faces behind the windshield that honked earned themselves a rude finger.

As I walked further, someone caught my eye. He was standing about 50 feet away from me, dressed completely in black; loose black jeans, black sneakers that blend in well, and a black denim jacket over his black t-shirt. His hair was such a dark brown that I nearly mistaken for being black and it was cut short but slightly longer than mine and it hung over his right eye. He was a big, sturdy guy, but not in the fat-fat type of big but the I-have-too-much-muscle-for-my-own-good type of big. He looked solid enough that nothing would be able to penetrate through him...not even gamma rays. And god, did he look good. Better than good...hot...mouth-watering.

Usually I would have casually walked up and maybe make it clear that I was checking him out but the moment I looked at him, I knew he would be someone untouchable. _A vampire._ It was just this instinct that you get, like when you see steam pouring out of a whistle pot- you won't touch it. But maybe because I am a slayer, my senses were always more alert.

He was studying me with his eyes and he made no effort in making it subtle. I was probably on his 'snack' list but not that I would mind that too much...that was how crazily hot he was.

Man, I wasn't thinking straight.

_If he comes at me in any way, _I thought to myself reaching into my pocket. _He's going down, no matter how hot he may be. _

But he made no effort in trying to chase me, so I scurried away but still feeling his stare burning on my back.

* * *

I approached the bar slowly, my eyes scanning the area it was located it. This bar was basically deserted and even though there were buildings surrounding it, they were most likely abandoned houses.

The guy at the door didn't even ask me a single question but merely threw the door open and gestured me inside. As I stumbled along in the darkness, a hand grabbed mine.

"Cool! You're here!" Shirley exclaimed. Her bubbly personality was getting me quite irritated. "We are hanging out in the back."

The bar was packed with people as well and the smell of marijuana lingered in the air; which explained why everyone looked so ditzy.

Shirley pushed her way to the door of the back room. I flinched when light pooled onto us from the room. There was many others inside the room, thankfully they weren't smoking their brains out. I saw glasses filled with liquor but that was it.

She ushered me into a seat and offered me a glass of reddish liquid. I took a sip and nodded, satisfied that it was okay.

"I thank you all for coming today!" announced the old looking man, he was standing at the center of the room, waving his arms about. "As every year comes and goes, the regime of vampires has finally decided on a new leader. They are collecting more fledglings at such incredible speed, it will not be long for us to be outnumbered. We must join together and exterminate these monsters! Because if we join, we shall have power far greater than theirs!"

A cheering went out in the group and I grimaced. "Talk about freaks," I muttered to myself. They sounded more like they were a cult; they could create their _own _regime if they wanted too.

"Now, let us begin our short introduction! If we want to work together, we must first get to know each other," exclaimed the old man. He looked directly at me, "Why don't you start for us young lady?"

"Uh...okay...I'm Evermore, Eve, Snow? And I...like...pizza?" I replied with uncertainty as I took a sip from the glass. Everyone exchanged glances and murmured amongst each other.

"_You_ are Evermore Snow? The one that slayed the Dark King?" questioned a petite girl, sitting next to me, her brown eyes expanding into an incredulous look. I smiled uneasily. Her reference to the Dark King only meant she was up to date with her vampire stories. The King was, like his title, an old king amongst the group of "dark" vampires.

Everyone continued to look at me with appreciation.

"Actually, it was an accident, I didn't really mean-

"We are honored to have you here Eve," interjected the old man. He smiled at me, showing his yellow teeth. I shuddered but nodded awkwardly. My eyes caught the stare from another man in the far corner of the room. He must have been in his late fifties because he had white hair and his face was littered with wrinkles. He was frowning at me so I just glared back at him.

The old man was rattling on about the vampires and everyone else was staring at him in a trance. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my drink. I glanced at my watch, it was already 7. "Damn, I've been here long."

"So what do you say Eve?" the old man questioned me as all heads rotated to face me. I nearly spit out the mouthful of liquor I was holding.

"Um...go slayers?" I cheered unenthusiastically. It was silent for a brief moment before they all started to cheer and chant 'go slayers'.

I nodded and made my way out of the room and the bar in the commotion.

"God, if I wanted to join a cult, I would have signed up for one on the streets," I muttered, stomping out. "Crap ass bar, if you ask me. Every single one of you is brainwashed."

"Evermore Snow?" called out a voice. I turned to face the man that was giving me the weird frown from before.

"Hey, everyone is entitled to their own opinion and I am just saying this just isn't my thing." I raised my hand in a motion of surrender. I didn't want one of these crazy lunatics to be attacking me. Better say on their good side.

He shook his head with a chuckle. "My name is Richard Irving. And I would like you to join my team Eve."

I laughed. "Yea, right. I don't want to join the bunch of lunatics in there, why in the right mind, would I want to join you?"

"Because, unlike those foolish idiots who don't actually act, we are specifically hired by the government," he explained. I cocked an eyebrow as I folded my arms across my chest. "In short, we can _pay_ you for your work. As long as you work with us."

Now _that_ caught my interest, I could always use extra cash. "So are you some sort of cult too? Like-

"Our organization consists of two other people. We choose you Eve, because you have potential and skill, we would like to have you in our group."

"It is not really an organization with three people you know? But I guess I could use the cash. Lead the way," I replied with a shrug. Richard smiled and walked ahead. I started but hesitated, something was funny. My head turned around in time to spot a shadowy figure disappear into a parked car.

* * *

**:Gummibearss**

Posted: July 25, 2008


	5. 5: I've Been Waiting You

* * *

**"I've Been Waiting For You"**

My eyes darted around as I surveyed the back alley. Nothing was really out of the ordinary; the usual black bags filled with waste were lying against the wall, scraps of paper and cigarette butts littering the floor, and I could spot a few stray condoms lingering behind the garbage bags. I raised my eye at the sight of them. _ Well at least they use protection. _

"So, this is where your so called 'organization' usually gather? Doesn't seem like the government can really support you guys," I asked, my voice dripping with unnecessary sarcasm. Richard didn't reply but merely walked on.

He reached over and tapped a heavy steel door that was painted over with creamy white so it would blend it with the alley walls. A slit in the door slid open and a pair of eyes peered out. Richard muttered something and the slit closed. Moments later the door swung open. A tall and bulky male gestured his hand into the room and without a word, Richard walked in. I scurried in as well, following Richard's suite. We walked to a far corner of the room where there was another door.

"Come in," Richard ordered ushering me inside. The room was bright from the fluorescent tube hanging on the ceiling. There were two girls in the room, one propped up on the pool table observing her cell phone and another prowling inside the refrigerator.

"Girls, we have a newest member joining us today," announced Richard with a smile. Both girls looked up at me. They weren't much older than me; I would guess they were probably around the same age.

The girl on the pool table slid off, grinned and walked up to me.

"Chastity White," she replied simply. I raised an eyebrow as I scanned her up and down. She didn't _look_ like a Chastity. Her ears were so filled with piercings that it looked as if the silver objects would burst out any moment. Heavy mascara and eyeliner outlined her purple colored eyes. Chastity's hair was uncut so it extended off her shoulders and it was dyed such a dark black that it could pass for being a wig. Long tanned arms poked out underneath her worn-out-but-tight white tank top. But at the wrist of each arm was a unique tattoo. They were weird symbols that reminded me of Michael Scofield. I didn't know if she had tattoos on her legs because they were covered in baggy and long jeans. Her tank top and baggy jeans outlined her hourglass figure.

Chastity rolled her eyes when she saw me studying her, "Don't ask. I hate the name. It is ridiculous."

"Talk about it. Evermore Snow," I introduced as I made a face. Chastity grinned.

"_Nice_. Oh, that one over there is Amber." Chastity gestured to the other girl.

Amber was dressed in a tight orange t-shirt over black pants, kind of reminded me of Halloween, which slightly clashed with her lightish brown skin tone. Her hair, short and dark, was glossy and tight against her head, like a perfect hat. A dark curl hung over her forehead and she carelessly pushed it back in place. Amber held her gaze on me for a moment before turning back to the refrigerator.

"Psh, ignore her, she loves to be in her nonchalant phase. She thinks it makes her look all deep and unemotional, but trust me...she _sucks_ at it," Chastity whispered loudly with a grin.

And out of nowhere, a piece of flying meatloaf landed smack on top of Chastity's dyed hair. She rolled her eyes and plucked it off. I grinned as I looked from Chastity and Amber; they were nothing like the people at school. Everyone at B.J were all phony preppy or slutty girls. I already had taken a liking to Chastity; her bad-ass-girl type of attitude mimicked mine. And even Amber, despite her indifference and standoffishness, at least she seemed to have a sense of humor with the meatloaf.

"Ahem, we have business to tend to, girls." Richard motioned for us to gather around the pool table and even Amber came to join. "So, as we have heard the vampires have already selected a new leader to rule amongst them. And let me tell you this, the Dark King and his comrades might have been difficult to deal with...but this new group will be ten times the difficulty. Recently, it has been spotted that some elite members have flew into town but for what reason, it is still unclear. So your mission will be to find out what this whole gathering is about and we must eliminate as many as we can."

"So, are we going to be like the Charlie's Angels?" I joked holding up my fist and jabbing to the left. Chastity grinned back but Richard was not amused.

"This is a serious matter Eve, any wrong move could be deadly," Richard scolded firmly. I rolled my eyes but nodded. "I want you girls to be aimed with stakes all the time, we have to be cautious of everything. And when you are approached by one of them, be careful to stay a distance- these elite vampires have capabilities that surpass regular fledglings. And make sure, to prevent their words from altering your decisions."

I knew what Richard was talking about...everyone in the room did. _Trances_. Elders were known for having the ability to keep their victims under such a strong hypnosis that even a slayer could lose their mind. And these vampires had another way of having their victims willingly offer their soul to them- those bloodsuckers can easily detect their victim's weakness and use it against them. And some even can figure out your darkest secret. I gulped nervously, I've seen it before...how they preyed on the poor girl, muttered her darkest secrets back to her, drove her to the point of insanity and then taking her life. They were the lowest of all creatures.

"But hey, we are here to slay those vamps, why do you make it sound like we would want to be one?" I asked with a laugh. But no one else was laughing with me.

"Don't say that, Eve," murmured Richard.

"You don't know half of what you are saying," spat Amber suddenly; her tone was harsh and bitter. Her glower was stone hard and deathly. She got up and walked smartly out of the door, leaving us with a loud bang.

"Do you really think this is an organization with only three people Eve? We used to have much more members...but all of them never came back," explained Richard looking uncomfortable. Now I understood, the members had either died or...turned into a vampire. How horrible.

"And Amber's brother was amongst those that decided to change," replied Chastity softly. I bit my lip; it was not wrong that people called me a bitch. Despite not knowing it, my words made me a bitch.

Silence hung in the air. Every face was filled with gloomy reminiscence of the past.

"We can only hope that the numbers of vampires do not outnumber the amount of slayers...but right now, our chances are very slim," sighed Richard.

"Don't worry, Richard. Those bastards will go back to where they belong," I declared with determination. "_I'll_ make sure of it."

* * *

Yawning, I walked down the alley lazily. It was already really late, close enough to 11. One pool game with Chastity turned out to be twelve. But all because she was kicking my ass and I felt a need to beat her. But then, the pool stick never seemed to want to connect with my aim.

I rounded the corner and stood at the bus stop. My eyes glanced down the road, didn't seem like it was going to come anytime soon. I sighed and started to sit down on the benches when a piercing scream filled the airs.

_Vampires_. The first thought that came to mind made me race down the street towards the noise. My stomach did a flip when I saw the red sticky liquid running down the sidewalk and against my white sneakers. My head turn and rose slowly, towards the victim. The girl was lying in a heap on the floor, she had a enormous gash running around the side of her neck, red liquid was pouring out, staining her blond hair and peace colored school uniform.

And crouching before her with a hand on her cheek was the male from before. He rose to his feet and walked up to me, a smirk in place. Underneath the glowing moonlight, he looked even more beautiful. Somehow radiantly handsome. A flush of heat rushed to my face as my mouth went dry, my hands went stiff, and my stomach fluttered uneasily. He was amazing but the sight around him was nauseating.

"Good evening Miss Snow," he whispered softly, slipping his hand down to mine and bringing it up to his lips. His eyes were trained on mine as he pressed his cold lips lightly against my tingling skin. My knees suddenly felt weak and I wanted to just crumple into his strong arms. "I've been waiting for you."

* * *

**:Gummibearss**

**Author's Note:** A bit of a cliffhanger here. xD. And to Ms. Shadow: Well, so far, only Dylan and Rebecca are mentioned to know about Evermore being a slayer. Her other classmates just classify her as a violent weirdo. :D. And the money, yes, it is for Eve.

Thank you all so much for the lovely comments!! It is really encouraging me to update quickly. :D.

**Posted:** July 29, 2008


	6. 6: Christian, Some Dirty Vampire

* * *

**"Christian, some dirty vampire"**

Most guys are B.J were average good-looking males, even the ones on the football or basketball teams were only _okay._ I didn't understand why some girls are so hyped up about them- as if they were gods that descended from heaven just to play sports.

However, this one was different. He was beyond good-looking, as I have mentioned, but it was just _impossible_ to describe his appearance. He had an arrogant aurora, as if he knew that he was handsome yet the way he stared at you made you feel suddenly self-conscious- afraid that you are not beautiful enough to be looking back at him.

His eyes were boring into mine and somehow I couldn't pull my stare away from his features. His dark brown hair hanging low over his eyes; the intensity of his blue eyes that seem to be studying every move of mine; his cheekbones tuck rightly into place; his perfect lips curved into an upward smirk that was either mocking me or just tantalizing me.

The ambiance between us was thick and heavy with something that I couldn't place my finger on. Desire? Eeriness? Apprehension? I was leaning towards the side of the first two but...who knows?

He released his hold on my hand. I somehow managed to pull my gaze away from him and back to the brutally murdered girl lying against the wall. I took a step back, my body quivering.

"You did this," I managed to squeak out. I was a slayer but truthfully speaking, much of the vampires I've slay were fledglings, so the scenarios were never this horrifying...except for my encounter with the Dark King. Only with him did I realize what kind of brutal creatures vampires were- the blood smeared all over the room, fresh organs hanging over furniture, the reek of decaying bodies filling the atmosphere. And now...the scene was replaying over again.

"Actually, it was not me," he denied, taking a step forward, keeping the distance between us limited.

"Then who did? And who are you?" My eyes were focused on the male standing inches before me. His right hand slipped up and his cold fingers cupped my chin. My head felt woozy and my mind went tumbling about in endless circles.

Despite my fear, I was somehow drawn to him- his touch, his breath, his smell.

"Evermore, you are a smart girl. You should be able to figure that out." He leaned closer, his breath hot on my lips, slipping his free left hand around my waist. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and taking in his wonderful scent. All of the sudden, I didn't care if he was a vampire and I was a slayer, all I wanted was for him to kiss me.

"Don't resist...Evermore. Let...it go."

His voice drawled out the syllables in my name and I could feel his lips brush against mine then trailing down to my neck. I smiled in a daze. I felt him graze my neck, sending tingly feelings all over my body. I moaned softly against his ear.

_This feels just so rig-_

"Eve?" a voice called out and my eyes snapped open. I blinked twice and quickly shoved the male off of me in such a pace that I stumbled backwards. He smirked and his fangs retreated back into his mouth.

"You asshole! Using such dirty tactics!" I snarled breathlessly, clenching my fist. My vision was still blurry from the trance he held me under. Him being able to use his scent to keep me hypnotized meant that he was an exceedingly strong vampire. I raced towards him, swinging my fist blindly and he caught it with ease.

"That was pitiful. Even though I may enjoy it, don't make it so easy for me the next time," he told me softly with a grin as he pushed me back gently but I ended up crashing onto the ground. "The name is Christian, Evermore. Remember it well."

And then he turned and within seconds, he disappeared before my eyes.

"You left your bag, careless as ever I tell you," I spun around to see Chastity sauntering up to me. In her hands she held my backpack. Her eyes widened at the scene behind me "Holy shit, what the hell happened here?"

"You didn't see him?" I questioned, struggling to get up, my feet felt like jell-o. She casted a raised eyebrow at me, turning away from the dead body.

"Er...who?"

"Christian, some dirty vampire," I replied furiously, narrowing my eyes that had turned red with anger. Chastity frowned and her eyes darted around, scanning the area.

"Wait...that isn't possible- there is a specially designed force field around this area, he couldn't have gotten in."

My jaw twitched as I tried to process this information, he got pass the barrier? What kind of vampire was he?

"Are you sure it was a vamp?" asked Chastity skeptically. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, like I won't be able to tell my ass from my elbow. Of course it was a vampire! I've been dealing with them for over three years, Chaste, it is not like I'm blind or something."

She raised her hand in a surrendering position, "Whoaa. Chill girl, no one is accusing you here. I'm just speculating if it was just something different. Because from the looks of the girl, doesn't look like a vampire; they don't leave blood lying all around like that."

"Not every vamp has to suck the blood dry from their victims," I snapped. I shuddered as the images of the Dark King floated in my mind. "And even if he wasn't one, why was he able-

_To keep me in such a trance?_

"Able to what?"

"Nothing," I muttered shaking my head. I wasn't going to announce to her that after all of these years of slaying, I fell to a vampire trance. "Just tell Richard about this mess and maybe he can figure something out. 'Night."

"I'm definitely going to make him pay for his dirty actions," I muttered through my clenched teeth. _Well, especially because his actions involved making me lose my mind and senses. Damn him..._

* * *

**:Gummibears**

Posted: August 11, 2008

Note: Thanks for the comments everyone! Hopefully this was an enjoyable chapter.

* * *


	7. 7: No One Likes You Here, Eve

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the lovely comments, everyone! :D. I'm really touched and glad that everyone is enjoying this fic!

* * *

**"No One Likes You Here, Eve"**

_I entered high school being aloof and isolated. I didn't care about what people thought and didn't bother making friends- it all seemed pointless to me. _

_I knew Rebecca before coming to B.J, we had gone to the same junior high. Of course, we were already friends back then before the tragedy struck. At first I had wanted to just ignore her as well but the fact was...Rebecca Stevens was a very genuine girl. She had wanted to be friends despite the fact that the rest of the cheerleader squad and chosen to dislike me. And then...through her I met Dylan. _

_I sometimes wonder, should I thank her for matching me and Dylan up or should I hate her for entering into my world and knowing so many secrets that I had? _

_Because only Rebecca knew that my father had died when I was only in 8th grade, the fact that my mom had remarried very shortly and most importantly...that I was a slayer. _

_But underneath it all, I hated her. She had a perfect life, she didn't have to worry about a thing and everyone liked her. Her kindness and innocence is disgusting. Shortly after our fight, aspersions flew about how I was jealous that Dylan always liked her. Maybe that was true...but like hell I'm going to admit to that. _

* * *

I found my way to the empty table in the dining hall. It was my usual location, isolated from everyone else. I didn't belong to any cliques or rather...no one seemed to want me in their clique- maybe it was out of fear but I didn't care either way. Not like I wanted to be around those idiotic creatures anyway.

As I unraveled my turkey sandwich, my eyes darted over to the table at the far right. I spotted Rebecca laughing with mirth along with her fellow cronies.

My eyes glanced away quickly so it wouldn't seem like I was scrutinizing them...despite the fact that I was. I peeled off the layer of bread to adjust the piece of meat back into place.

"Eve Snow, you little slut," a voice sneered suddenly. I sighed with exasperation as I looked up from my lunch. In front of me stood the cheerleading squad dressed in their cheering uniforms. They were all just slutty versions of Barbie. Those bitches just had to ruin the tranquility and attract even more attention to my table.

"Wow, that's funny. Then what do _you_ see, Cynthia Louis, when you look in the mirror?" I retorted calmly.

But she ignored my comment and instead slapped her hands onto the white table. Her leaning closer allowed everyone in a five feet radius to have a clear view down her skimpy tee. "If you dare to seduce_ my_ boyfriend again, you'll regret it majorly."

Cynthia was referring to John, her ugly on-and-off boyfriend, whom she was quite possessive about. I ran a hand through my hair as I stared back at her.

"If I do remember Cynthia, it was _your_ boyfriend that came onto _me_, okay? He was the one who was desperately trying to get his grimy hands up my pants," I answered. I leaned closer and pursed my lips to form the 'I-am-so-sad-for-you' expression. "Or are you lately just not satisfying poor John enough that he has to come to me? That poor baby."

People snickered around us and I smirked. Everyone knew Cynthia was the full-time slut- she had slept with the entire football team when her 'boyfriend' was away for vacation. I didn't really care if _my_ own reputation was tarnished, as long as someone went down with me. And indeed, she grew red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Oh, don't try to make excuses for yourself Eve. You are just miserable that your boyfriend dumped you for your best friend and you just had to have some human contact since it is so hard for you to find any!"

I pressed my lips together, Cynthia was the queen of gossip, and she enjoyed digging up every last bit of information on everyone in this school. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rebecca watching us. Her eyes had shifted over to me when she heard Cynthia mention about our breakup. Rebecca seemed depressed, _that fake- putting up an 'I-am-sorry' façade now._

"No one likes you here Eve. But do you know why you are still here? If it was for your step father you would have been kicked out long ago," Cynthia sneered. "You are so lucky to have a mom that knows how to seduce the vice president on the Board. Do you get your skills from her?"

"I'm going to **_kill_** you, fucken bitch," I snarled furiously, through my clenched teeth, as I snapped and lunged for her throat over the white lunch table.

Cynthia screamed for help as we crashed onto the floor and rolled on the tiles. I clawed at her arms as she grabbed blindly for my hair and tugged. The other students shrieked and darted away from us but huddled around close enough to form a wide circle. I punched the side of her face and she howled. She dug her long fingernails against the side of my face and I felt blood seep out.

"Break it up, break it up! Get the hell off of her Snow!" ordered the school officer as he tried to pried me off of the gasping Cynthia. I gave a last kick at her waist before my arms and legs were pulled away.

"You ain't much better yourself Cynthia! The bastard you call your father slept with your mom's sister! So who do you think is your real mother?" I exploded. I smiled triumphantly as I watch the horror seep through Cynthia's bruised face. Everyone was staring at me as if I was some sort of monster and they were all whispering amongst themselves. I hated them all.

"Get a hold of yourself, Snow," said the officer with slight strain at my tugging arms. I finally pulled free from him and shoved him onto the floor.

"Get the hell away from me before you regret it," I spat out, turning away from the scene. I stumbled as I shoved pass the newly formed crowd but I felt a hand grip onto my arm, steadying my balance.

I looked up to meet the eyes of Dylan's. He looked concerned yet at the same time saddened. God, I just realized...I did miss him. I might not have loved him but deep down I knew I had something for him.

I scowled and jerked away. He was the one who betrayed me.

"Don't _touch_ me," I hissed hatefully. Dylan's eyes widen at my tone but he recovered and dropped his hand before turning away.

The officers caught up with me before I got to the exit and held an iron grip on arms, probably afraid that I would get away again.

"Shut up and walk, young lady," commanded the officer as he shoved me into the elevator along with another school aide. "You are in serious trouble."

"Oh, I know what serious trouble is...and this isn't half of it," I muttered underneath my breath.

* * *

I kicked the stone pebbles on the dirt ground as I gazed up at the sky. A sliver of the crescent moon peeked over the clouds that had already shielded the sun from view. My mother was too busy to have a conference with the principal so it had to be postponed till she got off work, which was around eight-ish.

"_Eve Snow, you must be aware of your act in this high school. I've been giving you chances after chances to redeem yourself but you fail to show me any improvement. If this act keeps up, I doubt any other high school will accept you." _My principal's words echoed in my mind- her statement didn't make me repent for my doings, it just made me wonder why everyone seemed to like to shorten my name. Everyone, with a few exceptions, seemed to have decided that Eve Snow was my full name. And the fact was...I didn't really like being called Eve- it sounded too simple, too innocent. It was someone that I was not.

The main doors of B.J high rushed opened and quickly slammed shut. My head jerked up at the noise and spotted my mother, dressed in a business suit, hurrying down the stairs, one hand clasped against her side bag. And she didn't look too happy; a large grey cloud hung over her face as she walked past me.

"Don't even say a word. You march yourself to the car, young lady," she stated before I could even utter a sound. I shrugged and followed her suit the vehicle.

I hadn't even secured my seatbelt when she exploded.

"Do you know what kind of mess you got yourself into Eve?" my mother yelled, jamming onto the accelerator. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my gaze out the window. "You attacked a girl! Cynthia was twenty pounds less than you!"

"Well, technically, she is a total anorexic, even the wind would be able to blow her down so-

"A defenseless teenager, Eve Snow!" she screamed, ignoring my comment. "You probably broke a rib or two of hers!"

I pressed my lips together, like my mom was going to even listen to what I was saying. She was in her own little world- she wasn't telling me anything, she was just repeating things to herself.

"What has gotten in to you Eve? It is like I don't know who you are anymore," my mother continued on shaking her head. "You are so bitter about the world and you constantly get into fights! The Eve I brought up was not like this. She was sincere, docile, congenial, and happy! Now, what kind of daughter do I have? What did I do to deserve this?"

My body quivered. I remember that Eve too. She was always smiling and laughing...unlike now- jeering and throwing insults at innocent bystanders. But that Eve was innocent and her innocence was taken away from her the day she became a slayer.

"Did you know what your principal told me? He was contemplating over whether or not he should expel you! Is that what you want Eve? To be expelled again?"

"Like you care, Mom," I retorted, turning my head to face her. My hair slapping angrily at my face from the sudden movement. "If you even had a single ounce of care, you would be concerned about what happened to me. You would at least ask _me_ what the scenario was! So you should just stop pretending to be a caring parent. It isn't going to work."

She gasped at my remark and slammed on the brakes. My mother turned to face me, her face red with frustration.

"I don't care? I DON'T CARE? If I didn't care I would not have rushed over her from work just to-

"Oh please mom, you only came because you had to settle this issue with your impudent daughter or else your precious hubby would have a bad rep. Don't make it seem like you are doing it for me."

"Don't you talk about your father like that! Henry does so much for you! If it weren't for him you-

"I would have been expelled long ago," I finished for her. "Sometimes I wished I _had been_ expelled- so I won't have to owe so much to that bastard! And he isn't my father, I only will have one father in my life time and his name is Matthew Benjamin Snow."

My mom raised her hand abruptly to strike me on my face but paused in the mist, trembling as if she didn't want to do it. She took and breath and lowered her hand.

"It is okay. It isn't your fault. You got this attitude from your father- I shouldn't blame you," she reiterated as if she was trying to console herself.

"Oh please! Don't be blaming Dad for this! He was a way better parent than you'll ever be!" I yelled getting furious with her. I pushed the car door open and stepped out. "You know why I got into a fight with Cynthia Louis? It is because she called you a slut!"

She looked up at me with sudden pain. I smirked and stared right at her through the open Jeep door. "And you know what? I shouldn't have tackled her then I wouldn't be in this argument right now. I didn't have to attack her because she was right anyways. My mom **_is_** a slut, she was a big enough slut to crawl into the bed with someone else's husband!"

My mother turned pale as her eyes widened and she lost her will to speak.

"Yea, that's right. It must be surprising that I know. But you know what? Everyone knew and even Dad knew something was going on between you and Henry. But he loved you so much that he was willing to just pretend like nothing had happened!" I shrieked at her, fist clenched at my sides. I laughed and shook my head. "He was a fool. He should have divorced you when he had a chance, instead of hoping something will change and you'll come back to him. But look where waiting got him, he is six feet under now! You must be happy!"

I reached out and slammed the door shut with such force I believe the entire Jeep shook. My mother was still sitting there, gaping at me, unable to utter a single word.

"And you know what? You can tell the Principal it is okay to expel me because I've decided to drop out from that damn school anyways. At least now Henry won't have leverage over me," I declared turning away from her and continued down the sidewalk.

With each stride away from the car, I became more and more furious. It was unjust, where was my fault? That Cynthia deserved a piece of her mind anyways, I was just doing everyone a favor- they all wanted Cynthia and that dirty mouth beaten up.

The clouds hovering above me seemed to have darkened quickly, I glanced up and felt a droplet of wetness hit my right cheek. _ Damn. _I glanced around, surprisingly I had walked quite a distance from school- this place was quite foreign to me. Where was I to go? Not home obviously...and I don't believe the slayer's hangout location was anywhere nearby. Did buses even run at this hour?

Before I could decide on what to do, I felt another presence sneak up behind me. _ A vampire_.

"That's great, just what I needed," I muttered, reaching into my pocket. Was there some sort of enormous sign pointed at me that screamed out 'She's a slayer! Get her'? "I'm telling you, I'm not in a good mood- so it is best that you just leave or else someone seriously going to regret it."

"Oh, that's perfect. I happen to like feisty slayers," a familiar voice replied softly with a level of slyness. I spun around quickly as my eyes widened. The wind blew fiercely between the both of us. I hadn't expected to see him again so soon.

* * *

:Gummibears

Posted: August 25, 2008

* * *


	8. 8: Why Don't I Give You A Little

* * *

**"Why Don't I Give You A Little...Preview"**

The autumn wind blew harshly against the nearly bare tree branches. It was only fall, yet the temperature had already dropped to the low 30's. It was hard to predict the weather, one minute it can be scorching hot and the next bitter frost. Clouds of hot breath were released from time to time as we continued our staring contest. I knew I was the one gaping and he had that stupid amused smirk on his face.

"How come every time we meet, you are always roaming mindlessly at night?" Christian finally questioned, breaking the silence. I glared.

"Oh, don't you worry, this will be the last time we'll be meeting," I declared drawing out the stake. He glanced down at it and raised his eyebrow. "Cause tonight's gonna be the last moonlight you'll ever see."

"Do you really believe that you'll succeed Evermore?" he questioned, again saying my name in such a tone that my stomach did a flip. I hated how he drew out the syllables, making my name sound longer than it was.

"Honestly, no, but at least I'll be able to rip off a muscle or two of yours." I shifted my position, making sure he didn't just pounce suddenly. But he only stood there casually, as if he wasn't planning on engaging in a battle. But like I was going to take any chances.

"You are amusing, Evermore Snow. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Oh, I'm honored that you feel that way," I replied sarcastically. "I live my life thinking of ways to amuse you."

Christian took a step forward and I instantly jerked into a more alert position, thrusting the stake out in front of me. He was a strong vampire, possibly an Elder, so I doubt my stake would even be able to penetrate him before I get thrown 100 feet away. But I needed to look strong and not defenseless.

"You stay back, I'm not going to go through anymore of your trance shit," I snapped waving my stake in a circular motion, in gesture for them to lose the close proximity.

"I do believe that you should know that a trance only works both ways. I may be strong but it will have no effect if you weren't willing to cooperate," he replied smugly. My mouth snapped shut. He was right. Trances only worked if both sides had some sort of willing level and I couldn't deny that I wanted him. And damn, he knew that too. "So drop the stupid thing, Evermore, we both know you won't hurt me."

"You know what? You don't know anything about me, Christian." I lunged for him, fist clenched, and slung him in the face.

Or rather, _tried_ to sling him in the face. But he sighed exasperatedly, grabbed my wrist and shoved me to the side. I crashed onto the edge of the sidewalk, my palm scraping against the rock hard pavement. I scowled at my weakness. He had only light _pushed_ me, that wasn't even an ounce of his actually strength.

"I'm going to stop beating around the bush so you can stop throwing your futile attacks at me," he declared. My eyes narrowed as I slowly stood up.

"What do you want?"

"It is simple. Don't be a slayer, join us," Christian answered in tone as if I should be honored that those bloodsuckers wanted me on their team.

"_Bite me_." My remark just came out like that, seriously speaking; I did not expect it to be _that_ ironic.

"Tempting offer. But I warn you, I have _little_ self control, so-"

I rushed at him again, using all of my force to tackle him onto the floor. It wasn't easy attacking someone who didn't seem like they wanted to fight back. There were just so many moves that you can actually do. He grunted as he stumbled and fell onto the floor from my weigh. I took classes, I had muscles, and maybe that was why my weight was like that. I raised the stake and thrust it at his chest but Christian quickly responded and clenched onto my wrist. I could feel my face bloating up and reddened as I tried to drive it further down but his grip was solid steel.

"Now, _this_ is a promising position," he commented on the fact that I was straddling his waist, his voice not strained one bit. He looked like he wasn't even putting effort in holding me off; instead, he seemed to be enjoying it. I glared but I couldn't say anything, all my energy was focused on piercing him.

Then he suddenly, pushed harder and shoved me off of him. Christian stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off his worn jeans. I ended up crashing against a mailbox, head banging onto the metal. My stake flew out of my hands and across the street, _how the hell did he do that?_

"Fun and games are over Evermore, I want your decision now," Christian demanded, his eyes turning frosty. I shivered, as much as he was tempting and mouth-watering, he had his terrifying side.

"My answer remains a no," I hissed, clutching onto the side of my head as it throbbed painfully.

"Why must you be so stubborn? The ones around you hate you, why are you still protecting humanity? Why must your faith still remain with it?" he questioned angrily, running his hand through his dark brown hair with frustration. I managed to croak a laugh.

"Psh. Why would I be protecting humanity when I obviously loathe it?" I fibbed weakly.

He hissed. His fangs had slipped down, gleaming against the moonlight. Christian might have looked scary if it wasn't for his flawless complexion. I must have hit my head too hard because even now, I thought he was good-looking.

"That is the thing Evermore, you are skilled in creating facades. You appear to have antipathy for humankind but the truth is...you just don't want to be attached to anyone or else you'll be endangering their lives."

"Oh, so you think you got me all figured out huh?" I looked away. How dare he see right through me.

"You are as easy to read as an open book Evermore Snow," replied Christian softly. My eyes darted back to him, he wasn't looking at me but his countenance had softened and his blue eyes did not look as intense as they were before.

"You don't have to ask me for my decision, actually," I stated, getting up and dropping my hand from my head. The throbbing had subsided. "You have the aptitude to change me into a bloodsucker without my consent."

"That is very true. I don't need your permission. But the thing is," Christian took a step forward and somehow, the distance between us quickly disappeared. It was either he walked pretty fast or I was still giddy. "I _want_ it to be your choice."

My eyes locked onto his as I once again felt weak to my knees. _God, no,_ I thought, struggling with the intense attraction between us. _Not this again! _

He carefully slipped his hand around my neck and brought it close to his lips. I didn't resist him, I merely just gazed, still stupefied. _Don't let him get to you Evermore! Fight back! Don't lose your self-control!_ A voice screamed out somewhere in my mind but it was useless. My mind was set on letting him do this to me, partly because...I wanted him to.

"I know that there is a part of you, Evermore, that seeks adventure," Christian murmured, his lips grazing my neck, his thumb stroking the base of my neck. I could hear his labored breathing; the smell of my blood was getting to him. "And trust me; I'm going to pull that part out."

"Besides...it won't hurt a bit." I could just see the smirk on his face even though his head was buried against my neck. The teasing and mocking tone in his voice never seemed to fade.

"Why don't I give you a little...preview?" Without a warning, he nicked his fang against my neck so a gash formed. I gasped at the suddenly sting but the pain cooled slightly as his tongue reached out and licked the cut gingerly. His grip on my neck tightened and his body trembled. He quickly pressed his lips on my neck and drank from me greedily, I didn't stop him. Instead I pulled his body closer to me until we were completely pressed against each other and tilted my neck so he could get a better angle at it. I moaned loudly against his ear as I fist my hand into his hair._ No...this...can't be happening. _But I couldn't stop myself, the intensity of this pleasure soaring through my body could not be explained- I just didn't want it to stop.

It was like stealing your father's red wine that had been locked away in a cabinet and taking a sip. The slosh of the liquor inside you, burning your throat as you swallow but leaving you feeling satisfy as the liquid hits your stomach. You knew you should not continue to drink but somehow, the urge inside you begs you to just continue and drink and drink and drink. Until you've completely drained the entire bottle.

Like he had cut me previously without a warning, he pulled away so abruptly that my head jerked forward. His breathing was heavy as I spotted the line of red blood, _my _blood, still on his lips. I was still staring at him, my body yearning for more. Christian smirked but even I could see the unmistakable look of lust lingering in his blue orbs.

Christian leaned close again and I thought he was going to drink from me once more but he whispered something into my ear before turning around quickly and disappearing around the corner.

I was in too much of a daze to comprehend his words but as I started to stumble home (which was after a long while), I slowly realized his meaning.

_"You're already losing, Evermore." _

* * *

:Gummibears

Posted: September 1, 2008

Author's Note: Acks, was this a little bit too intense for you guys? XD. Well, this little interaction between Christian and Evermore will play a role later on. Hopefully this wasn't too bad of a chapter. This wouldn't be rated more than a T, not even perhaps. But then again, maybe the way I described was a bit over the top. I guess everyone has their own personal view. But if you find anything disturbing or such, feel free to contact me. I wouldn't mind constructive criticism! The next few chapters, I will digress from Christian a bit. xD.

And also, thank you all so much for the WONDERFUL comments once again! Seriously, you guys are the greatest. I don't like replying to comments through my chapters so for each review, I sent a reply message to it. So check your emails! :DD. THANK YOU!


End file.
